kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow is a crafty and potentially dangerous pirate from the Pirates of the Caribbean movie series. Journal Entry A pirate who sails the high seas. He sure is a colorful character, and one who really values his freedom. He says he's a captain, but he doesn't seem to have a crew. Jack was arrested in Port Royal and thrown in jail, but Will Turner helped him escape during a pirate attack. Jack seems to know something special about Will's name. Wonder what it could be? Story Port Royal 1 Following the plot of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow was arrested for piracy on Port Royal while attempting to steal a ship to go after the Black Pearl. But after Barbossa took Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner reminds Sparrow of the debt for freeing him during the attack so the two with Sora and gang hijack the HMS Interceptor to take chase. While Sora and gang had to stand guard, though they worried the two couldn't fight the Heartless Pete gave Barbossa, Sparrow and Will infiltrate the cave on Isla de Muerta, where a ritual is underway with Elizabeth, whose blood Barbossa believes will break the curse. Mistrusting Sparrow, Will knocks him unconscious. He rescues Elizabeth, and the two escape to the Interceptor, with Jack captured and tied to the mast on Black Pearl pursues them. After a fierce battle, the Interceptor crew is captured. After learning Will can break the curse, Barbossa left the Heartless and kegs of lit gunpowder to leave Sora and gang to their fate. But the heroes managed to overcome the odds and returned to the island and rescue Will. Sparrow more than matches the legendary swordsman blow for blow. Barbossa impales Sparrow with his sword, believing he is mortally wounded; but, when he stumbles backwards into the moonlight, Sparrow is revealed to be an immortal skeleton—having snuck a coin from the chest during the confrontation to curse himself while Sora and gang had to deal with the Illuminator Barbossa uses to conceal himself. Sparrow and Turner lift the curse just after Sparrow fatally shoots Barbossa with the shot he has carried for ten years. No longer immortal, Barbossa falls to the ground dead. Though Will offered his hand to him, Sparrow took a step back in fear Will might hit him again. Sora managed to open a new path with Jack's compass. Port Royal 2 On Sora's return trip to Port Royal they discover once again that Jack is cursed, still in his undead form. They journey to Isle De Meurta, and on the way come across a member of Organization XIII, Luxord, who has stolen the chest and tossed four of the coins out to Nobodies. Therefore, the curse returns. The group hunt out the four stolen medallions, and eventually find them. They now need to return the pieces to the chest, and arrive at Port Royal. There, Organization XIII's heartless is there, and after they return the gold, he knocks them out, making the monster invincible. The group needed to return all the pieces back and then attack the monster. The monster could suck all the pieces in, in which case only Donald's magic could release the pieces, or use a Limit Command to block his mouth and damage him, releasing all gold pieces he had sucked in. After the battle, Jack is cured. They chuck the chest to sea. As a reward for his trouble, Jack wants Sora's keyblade. Knowing the Keyblade would return to him, Sora agree's and when it vanishes back to his hand, Jack is not suprised. Jack vows to one day get a bloodthirsty crew together and steal the sword. The story ends with Sora, Will and Elizabeth commenting on Jack being the best pirate in the Spanish Mains, no, the whole ocean. The end credits show Will and Elizabeth on the Black Pearl. As Jack sails, the moon comes out and he checks his hand, still remaining human. Personality Sparrow's trademark physical characteristic is a slightly drunken swagger, accompanied by slurred speech and awkwardly flailing hand gestures that make him appear unfocused. But he's actually a decent, if self-serving, man who adheres to the "Pirates' Code." He believes pirates can still be "good men," seeing the Heartless causing trouble give real pirates a bad name. Though both deny it, Jack and Sora have similar personalities. His drunked-like persona doesn't mean anything when the fight comes. Abilities He focuses on using his sword, abilities and skills of a good swashbuckler, while sometimes use thief like features similar to Aladdin and throwing bombs to stun oponents. Limit Commands AP Cost: 30AP Auto-Limit auto equipped: No, but available. MP Cost: All Ability: Treasure Isle Limit: Bluff Combo: Slasher/Jackknife Combo Finisher: Final Trap Command Triggers: Reactions appear: "Jacknife" and "Final Trap" in that order. "Slasher" replaces "Attack" in the Command menu. Skillset Description Bluff Description: Jack points at a (fake) treasure chest where Sora looks with curiousity. The enemy gets interested and opens up the chest, creating a vortex which traps them in a blue energy. Jackknife Description: Jack leaps up and slashes the enemies trapped in the blue vortex with a knife. Slasher Description: Sora leaps up and slashes the enemies trapped in the blue vortex with his Keyblade. Final Trap Description: Jack sets a bomb in the treasure chest as Sora shuts it. The duo look at each other in a signal to skedaddle; The bomb goes off and damages all enemies in range. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Jack Sparrow was voiced by popular seiyuu Hiroaki Hirata, whose last involvement with Square Enix was to voice another pirate: Balthier of Final Fantasy XII, as well as voicing Jack Sparrow in the dub of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and many of Johnny Depp's other roles. As Johnny Depp was preoccupied at the moment, Jack Sparrow was voiced in the English version by James Arnold Taylor, who voiced Tidus of Final Fantasy X and Milo in Atlantis 2. Category:Kingdom Hearts II Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Allies Category:Port Royal de:Jack Sparrow